Soldier meets Huntress
by Hozic
Summary: It's a story where a Soldier (OC) meets RWBY, A tough Army soldier meets the fearless huntress names Goodwitch. but how he got to this new world he is forced to call home, having lost everything and gained nothing. How will this man deal with this new challenge.. this is a fun story that I am working on. I would like feedback on it please be don't be negative. Rated M for reasons
1. Strange books, and punching bags

It was a dark night in Beacon, thunder was rolling in. Although the weather was depressing there was an ominous feeling to the air. There was a box placed in the middle of the table, the box was worn, and faded, "what in hell is a wee gee board?" a girl asked with a pompous attitude.

"It's a board that you can use to talk to the other side, or other worlds." Another girl said with a cold whisper.

"I have no idea how it works… But I want to try it, maybe we will be able to talk to other people in different worlds" another said with a high pitch excitement.

"Whoa, hell no!" a voice yelled with a fire temper. "This thing has bad new written all over it, I can just feel it."

"But Yang." The Voice replied.

"Don't you Yang~ me Ruby, this thing is bad news" The girl named Yang replied. Then the sound of a box opening fills the room the others look in the direction of the sound, as they saw the girl named Ruby opens the box, but all she pulls out is a book.

"There is nothing in here, just a book" slamming the book onto the table. "That is boring" as Ruby walks away pouting, While the rest look at the book. The rest of them just sit there staring at the book, so yang asks a sort of blond question.

"Blake? What is it?" Yang asks. While the last girl only just rubs her temple in frustration.

"It's a book Yang but the better question is, a book of what?" as Blake stated.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious Blake and Yang why ask such stupid questions, for a dyke you can't really think of anything better." The last girl stated in anger to Yang.

"For how many times, do I have to tell you…! STOP CALLING ME A DYKE WIESS!" Yang yelled at the cold hearted girl. "At least I am true with my feeling, at least I don't hide the fact that I like girls, Miss has-a –hard-on-from-my-sister." As Weiss starts to go red with frustration and embarrassment, as she thought she hid her feeling quite well.

"You bitch, I don't have a ''Hard on'' for your sister" Weiss yelled back at Yang, as Yang reaches into her pocket.

"Coming from the girl who keeps a picture of my sister in her purse!" pulling out a picture of Ruby with a kiss mark on it made of white lipstick. While in the back ground Blake reaches over and grabs the book, and starts to read it out of curiosity.

"I can have my feelings, it's no better than what YOU do behind Blake's back" as Weiss yelled back at Yang while grabbing the picture from her. Blake starts to blush, but she still reads on.

"I…..I….I don't know what you are talking about." As Yang try's to play off what Weiss said.

"Guys" Blake said quietly. Not hearing what she said Weiss still yelled at Yang

"I know what you do, Miss Pantie thief." Weiss yelled.(1)

*loud bang*

As Yang and Weiss turn their attention to Blake "as a lot of your arguments are interesting, I will have to cut you off and tell you what this book really is." Blake stated calmly, but you can hear a hint of rage while she talked too. "This book is a manual to open a portal, or bring someone here from another world" Yang and Weiss look at her with surprise. In the silence they were in a voice yelled out of nowhere surprising them

"Let's try it" they all turned around seeing Ruby.

"What do you mean let's try it, do you know how many laws that brakes just trying it" Yang yelled.

A/N(Sorry, that I jumped through this part kind of fast I had it typed out longer, but my computer crashed and I lost everything I wrote)

After hours of fighting and yelling they all came to an agreement, but it was more like Ruby appealing to their darker sides, about who they wonder is going to be brought here from a different world. Not really everyone else's… Just Yang's as Ruby talks out load about what if he is the male version of her, or a guy who loves guns and cars, or this was the one that sent her flying at Blake. What if he is ripped and is everything that a girl wants in assets *cough, cough, nudge, nudge*

"BBBBLLLLLLAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEE" as Yang tackles Blake. "HOWDOWEGETSOMEONEFROMADIFFRENTWORLDHERE" as she shakes Blake uncontrollably "I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Yang, let go of Blake she will tell you once she can see straight again" as Blake is lying there blushing as red, as Ruby's cloak. Once she regains her composure she starts to tell them the list of what they need.

*On earth*

"This is the life a nice dinner, a perfect run with my dog, and now an even better work out with music." As he picks up a remote, and presses play. (A/N Song: Lets get violent, By Lidless eye I don't own the song, i just know the band. The lyrics are from what I have hearing from the song, sorry if I made a mistake. And a side note is this is Metal so SCREAM!)

YOU WANNA GET VIOLENT!

YOU WANNA GET VIOLENT, YOU PLAY WITH ME.

WE WILL TURN THIS LITTLE GAME INTO REALITY.

WITH EVER BLOOD STOMPING, BREAKING YOUR BONES.

IN THIS LITTE GAME WERE THE RULES IS MY OWN.

"FUCK YA" as he starts picking up weights and working out, being just out of the army from the rangers and special forces he is in top condition, being able to bench press three hundred pounds.

LETS GET VIOLENT!

YOU CALLING THE SHOTS IS THE REFFERE.

WE'RE DONE IT'S JUST YOU AND ME.

YOU TALKING TRASH SO HERE I AM

WITH KUCKLE TO YOUR FACE, AND A BODY SLAM

He switches to a punching bag.

GET UP, GET UP YOU WANTS SOME MORE PUNK

GET UP, GET UP WELL COME AND GET SOME

GET UP, GET UP I'M NOT DONE YET

GET UP, GET UP LET'S GET VIOLENT!

He starts punching the bag faster and harder, he knows that he is hurting is hands but he is conditioning them again.

RUN YOUR MOUTH, IT'S PLAIN TO SEE

TRASH TALKING PUNK IS ALL YOU'LL BE

JUST STAND UP AND BE A MAN

WHILE I BEAT YOU DOWN WITH YOUR BLOOD ON MY HANDS

He punches the bag to the point blood starts to come out of his knuckles. "WITH KUCKLE TO YOUR FACE AND A BODY SLAM" He yells.

GET UP, GET UP YOU WANT SOME MORE

GET UP, GET UP WELL COME AND GET SOME

GET UP, GET UP I'M NOT DONE YET

GET UP, GET UP LET'S GET VIOLENT!

He does one last punch at the bag with hours of this happening he finally was able to destroy the bag with one last punch yelling at the top of his lungs "LET'S GET VIOLENT!" He stands there looking at the punching bag, that he torn with his fists "That was a good workout" as he looks at his hands.

"Carver, where are you?" a voice yells.

"I'm in here" he yells as he turns off the music. As a small blond walks in maybe around her mid-late 20's

"There you are, are you still working out till you bleed?" the blond asks.

"It's the only way I know how to workout" he chuckles as he shows his hands.

"God, you are hopeless sometimes, and how old are you again" she says sarcastically.

"I'm 37 now by today, and thanks for making me feel older." He replied to her sarcasm with sarcasm. "Why do you keep calling me by my name, I thought we got past that." He states to the blond.

"Fine" as she sits next to him patching up his hands. "But I want to talk to you about something" she asks.

"No" Carver says bluntly.

"But he is a nice guy, if only you would meet him" She pleaded.

"No buts, I have seen his record pass over my desk multiple times, I don't want you seeing him" Carver stated, as he walks to a table to get a drink.

"He has changed, he isn't the same is before" she pleaded again.

"I said no" Carver replied.

"WHY DO YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH" she yelled, as Carver stands up and starts yelled at her.

"I DISLIKE HIM BECUASE OF THE MULTIPLE OTHER GIRLS HE SAID THAT TO, AND THAT IS WHY THEY ARE PREGNANT WITH HIS KID AND ARE OUT ON THE STREES HOMELESS" Carver yelled back, making her fall back into the chair she was sitting in.

"But-but he said that this is different and that it wasn't him" she replied with tears

Carver saw she was crying; and she knows that he never yelled at her, not even when she got in troubled. "I'm sorry for yelling" while scratching his head, as he walks over and kneels next to her "you do know that I only look out for you and that I care for you very much." She rubs her eyes and looks at Carver with sad eyes with tears in them

"I know that you are looking out for me, but there will be a point that I will be gone" she replied as she starts crying uncontrollable. Carver just sighs, and instantly thought of way to cheer her up. As he walks away and picks up a guitar, she just sees Carver out of the corner of her eye.

A/N(I know, two songs in one story. I can't help it, I think that the song fits. Song: Perfect Words by Steve Cash. I dont own this song)

"Why do you act so down? I said I do not have a clue, but it's bound to wear me out, and it's got to weigh on you" as he sings to her kind of off key.

"I said there's a whole lot of ways for us to weather the storm, but if I had to choose baby I guess I'd rather bored but there's, no reason to drag it through the dust, don't let it get between the two of us" Carver nudges her having her look up at him.

"But I'd love to help you out." She starts to smile a bit "I wanna be right there for you, but in a mind so full of doubt, it makes supporting you so hard to do" as she sulks a bit.

"Alright, I said it's time to take a minute just to think of yourself, Its gonna be a long road instead of making it hell, you might as well take these step to get you out of this rut. I will be right here for you, I wanna pick you up, well I do think it's true well I do see the sadness deep inside of you that we can find a new direction, but it's gonna take a little bit of work on your side so keep on running cause I'm right beside you"

"Why do you block me out? When I mean the best for you, But if you cherish these break downs, I guess there's nothing left for me to do"

"and I know that I'm a hypocrite because I do it too, but only for a little minute then I'm back in the room Making jokes about the stupid little fit that I had Saying sorry baby don't let me be sad, but I'm gonna intervene I'm gonna say what I mean. I'm gonna take a little off your back and play as a team.  
I'm gonna use the situation for a song I could write, but the words are coming faster than my fingers can type"

"But I do my best to say all the perfect words to you, so we can just enjoy today and let the past be only yesterday's news"

"Oh baby I just wanna pick you up" as he picks her up and hugs her "cause I can't stand to see you cry." She hugs him back and starts to cry again. "I love you baby girl" as he sets her down.

"I love you to, dad" as she lets go and walks away. "I'm gonna go make dinner" Carver sits down

*Beacon RWBY dorm room*

"Ok we have everything set up" Ruby asked.

"Yes, let's start" Yang replied.

The four of them start there weird magic/dust whatever, but what they want is what they aren't gonna get. Neither party's will like the outcome of this ritual.

* * *

i hoped you like my first chapter.

(1) That part was what i saw from my roommates three women in the same room with thier clocks ticking at the same time... i was outside for four hours when this fight started.


	2. new life, new pain

i hope you like this chapter, its a bit of a time skip to around afternoon.

* * *

Carver is walking out in his sweatpants yawning, smelling bacon and eggs in the air. Where the blond is cooking "Hey dad how was your nap" she asked.

"It was good, I think I should take naps more often after a good workout" Carver replied while stretching.

"That's good, I made your favorite" the blond states while walking over a plate to him. On the plate is bacon, eggs, and the one thing he likes to eat the most a back strap steak.

"Oh Yin, you know how to work your way back into someone's heart" as he cuts a piece for himself and takes a bite. "Ok, what do you want to ask"?

"Well….. I have been wondering if….. If you can tell me about….. About…..About….." As Yin kept on repeating as she stared with disbelief behind Carver.

"What are you looking at Yin?" as he turns around, to see a portal glowing behind them. Carver stood up and started pushing her to the door, "Yin you need to get out of here" as Carver directed her to move.

"But dad… It looks like it is calling us to it" Yin replied with awe.

"I don't trust it we have to run" as the portal starts sucking them in, "I told you I don't trust it, now run Yin." Everything the portal can pull is being pulled to it, from chairs, forks, plates, even the toaster.

"Dad I think you are right" Yin yelled.

"I'm always right" as a plate hits Carver in his shoulder, "OW" as he falls back almost hitting the portal. Before he hit the portal a hand reached out and grabbed him, he looked up and saw that Yin had ahold of him. "Yin you have let go, before you get sucked in". The portal is pulling in everything in at a harder and faster pace.

*In beacon, RWBY dorm room*

The same portal is open in their room pulling everything in, along with the team that started this whole mess. "Ruby! Of all the things you have done, this is the worst…. OF ALL TIME!" Weiss yelled out.

"How many times I have to say sorry there is no way I could have known that this would have happened." Ruby yelled back. As she holds onto Yang and the beds, but she feels yang slipping. "YANG! You have to hold on to me" as she pleaded to her sister.

"Ruby…. If this ends badly in any way for me… I just want to tell you" as their hands start to slip apart, and Ruby is starts to cry "I ate your cookies" their hands let go of each other as Yang falls to the Portal.

"YYYYYYAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

*Earth*

Carver and Yin are holding with dear might, but there is something that even they can't prevent.

"Yin, you have to let go there is no way you can do anything else." Carver told Yin before he was about to let go, he saw Yin jump towards to portal. "YIN!" Carver yelled out as he jumps after her, he was able to reach her and hug her before they hit the portal.

*In Beacon, in RWBY dorm room*

The portal stopped pulling everything in; it was starting to throw stuff out of it into their room. The items ranged from cloths, to electronics. The cloths were strange to them; they were a combination of colors (Standard Army camo, and gear), but the stranger sight was that from their view Yang was being held by a man on the floor as if he was shielding her form great harm.

"Yin are you ok?" Carver asked the girl in his arms, but the answer he got was a lot different then he thought.

"Who the hell is Yin, and would you let go of me for fucks sake" Yang yelled as she punched him in the stomach. Carver lets go of her as she gets up and walks over to the other girls in the room, all he could do is sit up and wonder what in hell is happening.

"Where am I?" Then he realizes where is his daughter he was holding her when they went through the portal, but when he was laying there holding his daughter the person in his arms looked like her… but it wasn't her "Yin!" he starts to look around. "Yin!"

"Why in hell is he yelling?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea, but is starting to freak me out!" Weiss replied while grabbing onto Ruby's hand. Ruby feels Weiss's hand and holds onto her, but her small joy was short lived when the strange man turned in their direction.

"Where is my daughter…? What have you done to her?!" Carver yelled at the group. Even with his yelling that didn't stop a familiar whip coming out of nowhere, and strikes his head. "Where is she…?" Carver asked before he lost consciousness. The figure standing in the door way was Miss Goodwitch she stares at the man on the ground then the items flung upon the ground, after she scanned the room she gives a glare to the four girls standing in the room.

"My office…. Now" she commanded before she walked away.

"I think this is where you can say… We are fucked" Ruby stated.

"I think we know that" Yang replied.

"No I mean we are fucked like in the ass, no reach around to play with the clit, rough hard with no lube…."

"RUBY!" Weiss and Yang yelled, but Blake…. She looked like she was off in some distant dream.

Weiss and Yang walked over to him and started to pick him up "fuck, he must weigh a ton" Yang exclaimed, as Weiss was barely able to keep him up. "Ruby, you and Blake pick up the room after you both are done with that meet us at Goodwitch's office, ok" Ruby nodded as they walked out the door.

"Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Yea Blake, what's up?"

"Would you be able to tell me the rest of what you were saying, I'm sort of curious" Blake asked with a little hint of blush on her face.

"Sure Blake I would mind telling you" Ruby replied as she leans over and whispers it into Blake's Ear, after Ruby was done telling her Blake just started turning red and ran into the bath room. "What's up with her?" Ruby wondered, but she started picking up everything and placing them in boxes.

*Goodwitch's office*

Goodwitch was pacing in front of them holding the book in her hand, she looked angry…. Well more angry them she usually is. "You actually did a spell out of this book, do you have any idea what you did to that man!" as she slams the book on the table. Ruby was almost crying, Weiss was mad more at herself then everyone else, Yang was wondering what they have done, and Blake… She was not in her mind at the moment.

"Ma'am what did we do?" Yang asked Goodwitch, but she just glared looked at her.

"It's good that you asked Miss Long, what you have done was successfully complete a summoning spell" RWBY look at each other. "Even though you did it, the cost is great."

"What was the cost?" Weiss asked, but the answer she got was far worse then she thought.

"A Life…." Goodwitch replied coldly. The room went silent in know that someone was gone forever, and that it was this Yin person the man was yelling about. Ruby started crying more as she ran out of the room to the medical wing. "Miss Rose" Goodwitch yelled while chasing after her, the rest of RWBY followed short after.

*Medical wing*

Carver was just waking up; he sits up holding his head. "What hit me?" Before he could speak again the curtain around the bed was pulled down, and the most surprising thing happened. Someone was flying at him full force it wasn't the red one, or the Yellow one, it was an older looking woman with blond hair a white shirt, and a black pencil skirt. Then a loud bang was heard throughout the medical wing.

"Miss Goodwitch are you ok!" Carver heard as his face was smothered with a very soft feeling. The voice was getting closer with every yell "Goodwitch are…. You… Ok?" as Ruby came around the corner, the sight she saw was strange at best. "Um…." As she scratched the back of her neck "I will just wait outside"

"*Wolf whistle* way to go Goodwitch" Yang called as she peaked around the corner. Goodwitch was laying on top of Carver her shirt undone and her breasts on Carver's face kind of suffocating him, as she realized what happened she stood up put her shirt back on turned around, and a loud *SMAKE* was heard throughout the building and a very red Goodwitch walking away. "Come on guys lets go talk to him, and see if he needs ice for that" as Yang walks to his bed.

* * *

Review on what you think. i hope i can put out another chapter soon.


End file.
